Why are there handcuffs?
by God Tier
Summary: There seems to be a problem between Kanda and Allen. Lavi want's to fix that problem.   Cursing, and later on intimacy shall prevail.  which is why it is rated M


**Authors Note: I would like to thank AllenPimpWalker for giving me this story idea. . This very.. kinky story idea. XD**

**I love you, man. **

**I literally am writing this song with MSI playing in the background cx. God. I don't know why, but some of their songs just match the story plot. Hehe.. **

**Ohyeah. Kanda will start to be OOC a bit.. a BIT. **

**Another two-shot because I can't come up with anything else for this chapter. ^^;; **

He felt warm, yet cold at the same time. He had to admit. The two sensations were not feeling good for him.

The warmth of someone else' breath billowed near his hair, which slightly moved with ease as the air was moved around it. Who could possibly be in his bed?

Not that he didn't mind. He felt cold, his upper-body felt strained and his throat hurt. As if someone had stuck a thousand needles down his throat and cut up the inner skin in the process. His lower body more or less felt as if it was on fire.

Allen slowly cracked open his eyes, to find himself enveloped in darkness. He was laying on his bed, he knew that much. Slowly, his eyes began to develop to the darkness... slowly but surely.

Was that a body he was seeing?

How did someone even get in his room? Hadn't he locked it the night before?

Well honestly.. he couldn't remember a single thing from the previous night. Which had _pissed_ him off a fair amount, desperately trying to recall anything.

Nothing. No. Anything that he wanted to come to mind, had not come.

Then he felt a respectable amount of blood rush to his cheeks as he felt arm's around him, and saw the person's _face_.

Oh dear. What had he gotten himself into now?

-two days earlier-

"Stupid.. stupid.. stupid.. inconsiderate.. bastard.." Allen grumbled to himself. The boy was currently trudging down the dorm room hallway.

He had just gotten back from a mission that had literally zapped the energy from him. Between getting small amounts of food, he had another bad thing. Worst of all, he had been paired up with Kanda. _Kanda_ of all the exorcist's that were available.

The two of them had been assigned to a mission in a small village somewhere in Russia, but of course the akuma and Noah family _had_ to have gotten to it before them somehow, and had already taken care of the Innocence that was there. And Kanda left Allen to deal with the paper-work.

The whole incident pissed Kanda off, which Allen had retorted back. 'Shut up BaKanda! Your making my head hurt.' thus began the fight that traumatized the finder, (which Allen apologized a great big amount for) and sleepless nights in a hotel with only one bed.

Allen immediately had offered to take the floor but Kanda refused to have a whiny moyashi by his side the whole trip back to the Order.

So the two had ended up sharing a bed.

Allen couldn't say he didn't _mind_ sharing a bed with Kanda, but it would have been better if the two didn't wake up in the position they were _in_ the next morning. He would have been much better off if it never even happened.

He had woke up... more or less in Kanda's arms, comfortably pressing his face to the Japanese man's chest. A respectable shade of red had crawled on his face as he suddenly felt hot in the face

As the exorcist had waited with bated breath for the man to wake, it was extremely early in the morning, even more early than Kanda.. _Kanda_ to wake up. But when he woke up, he got the reaction he was **not** expecting.

After that, the two hadn't said a word to each other. Not even on the 2 week trip back to England. The silence was deafening, creating a ring in Allen's ears which he despised greatly.

Allen shook his head angrily, trying to rid himself of the terrible memory of the two week's of utter silence. He had at least expected a death threat from Mugen from the way they had woken up.. but that stare.. the unreadable eyes was just about enough for him.

He had begun to long for the sound of Kanda's voice shouting at him, for him to do _something _by now!

Only silence. Kanda refused to speak to Allen, the parasite-exorcist was ready to go and personally ask him why he had been a douche and ask him why he was being so silent. But he was tired, and he had to turn in the paper-work.. that.. he had forgotten in his room.

_Crap!_ Allen thought in a surge of panic, then kicked his boot into the stone floor in anger. Quickly, he turned around ready to make a dash for his room. (and hopefully not trip while at it) But fate had another plan worked out for him.

"Allleeeenn-chaaaann~"

Allen cringed at the nickname, and stopped dead in his tracks. He could feel the life slowly draining out of him, with his little amount of energy he wouldn't be able to stand a minute with the rabbit of the Order.

He closed his eyes as he felt something, some_one_ dive into his chest and pushed him to the ground.

The air-knocked out of him, he was left gasping for breath as he felt Lavi's cheek being rubbed on his cheek. "L-Lavi.." he croaked out and the older.. and less mature exorcist made his entrance.

"It's been six weeks, Allen! I was thinking maybe Yu killed you and left your body to rot in the village you were in." he sobbed into Allen's cheek. Allen smothered a air-less laugh and gave Lavi a kind-shove, hoping no one was looking.

"Lavi could you please.. get off of m-me?" he tried to push him off again, but Lavi jumped back up to his feet and held out a hand for him. Allen grabbed it gratefully, and stood up.

Dusting the dirt off him, he noticed the grim look in his friends' eye. "You okay, Lavi? You seem.."

"What happened to Yu-chan? When the two of you came back, he immediately left for his room. Did you two fight?" Lavi asked as Allen began walking back towards his room. Allen wasn't really listening, to immersed in his own world where Lavi had no existence in his life and he had peace.

(Allen's head: resting in bed, with no stupid rabbit to bother him.)

"llen.. ALLEN!" Lavi pushed Allen a bit, and he looked behind him to see the exorcist was following him.

He smiled, albeit sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "S-Sorry Lavi.. I've just been thinking. What did you say?" Allen asked, now seemingly trying hard to act as if he had cared at the moment.

"I asked you if you and Yu-chan had a fight back in Russia. He's gone up and locked himself in his room, and everything!"

_Jeez Kanda.. was it _that_ bad that you woke up with me in your arms snuggled into your chest? _Allen's own mind tormented his already tired brain. "Uh.. uhm.. not a fight exactly. But I'm not going to get into detail." he quickly entered his room and locked the door before Lavi could follow him in.

He leaned against the door of his room, his hands still gripping the knob tightly. Sighing he slid down the wood.. feeling utterly defeat.

If he had hurt Kanda's feelings, somehow.. and Allen doubted Kanda had _feelings_, but if he had, he wanted to know what he did wrong so he could help him and at least somehow apologize.

Allen stared tiredly at his bed, and let out a small breath.

_Maybe I can rest.. before I turn in the report.. _a yawn broke his thoughts as his eyes drooped.

Having absolutely no energy in able to move to the bed, his fingers slackened into a limp way on the ground and his eyes closed.

Sleep overcame him like a crashing wave.

-after a dream filled with lots of crack and unicorns and nyan cat's and.. sleep deprived dreams, the next day-

He felt someone shift beside him. _Now who could that be?_

Feeling strangely warm, he didn't want to open his eyes, only snuggle into the warmth that was given to him. Basically feeling like a silver platter, Allen only wrinkled his nose.

"Allen. Allen wake up."

Allen's eyes split open to stare at Komui in his desk. The man was smiling a goofy, lopsided smile. "'Ello Allen. Did you sleep well?"

Allen yawned and nodded while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his right hand.

His navy sweater felt bunched on his left wrist, and his eyes slowly trailed down to see a silver band wrapped around his wrist, a chain connecting him to...

His face literally paled at the person sitting next to him.

Kanda Yu.

He had rested his hand under his chin, balancing him, not looking at Allen. Allen kept arranging looks at his wrist to Kanda, then he lifted his wrist, pulling up Kanda's.

Kanda's eyes snapped towards him, "What exactly are you doing, moyashi?" he asked in a menacing tone.

"Wha-... what is the meaning of this?" he dangled his wrist in Kanda's face.

"Che. Ask Komui." he looked away again, to stare at the books that had suddenly piqued his interest. (It was a false interest, _false interest_. Kanda had no intention of reading any of _Komui's_ books.) Allen glowered at the Japanese man, then his eyes snapped towards Komui who only smiled sheepishly.

Allen opened his mouth to speak, but Komui raised a hand to shush him. "Lavi had become worried that something might have happened to the two of you during your mission, so he begged me to do this to the two of you. I apologize. But it's for your own good."

"What good could possibly come out of handcuffing me to this mad-man?" Allen screamed in rage, jumping up off the cough and slamming his right hand on the desk.

Forgetting who he was strapped to, Kanda was dragged off the chair as well, Kanda let out a growl of annoyance and yanked back which made Allen cry out and stumble backwards. "Don't you dare pull me, moyashi." he gave a menacing glance towards the boy.

"It's Allen. A. L. L. E. N. ! BaKanda..." he stuck his tongue out at the Japanese man. (Oh he was so mature right now, Allen flashed a smile, mature written all around him.)

"My my.. you two are like an old married couple." Komui said with a innocent smile.

"What?" they both said in unison, sparks crackled in invisible tension around the three. Kanda was sending mental death threat's to both Allen and Komui, while Allen was mentally crying.

_Why Lavi? Do you want me to _die_? I thought you were my friend!_

"You two bicker like an old married couple, and that's exactly what you are." Komui smothered a laugh.

"Get these fucking handcuff's off right fucking now." Kanda said, and pulled Allen forwards so Komui stared straight at the silver band connecting the two. Without a key, they were stuck together.

"Sorry guys, Lavi's got the key. Not me. You'd probably have to go ask him, though it's highly doubtful." Komui said, gingerly sipping his coffee that Lenalee probably brewed.

"Why the fuck not?"

Allen felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard Kanda's voice. It sounded dark and menacing, as if it were laced with such venom that one drop could kill an entire horde. He didn't want to be cuffed to _that_ man, even if it were for his life.

"Lavi told me that he and Bookman hid the key somewhere, and you might as well just suck it up until Lavi thinks you've gone through enough." Komui frowned.

The parasite-exorcist felt goosebumps all over his body. He felt excited yet terrified at the same time. Part of him wanted to be pleasured by the thought of being handcuffed to the Japanese man, when the other half feared that he would cut his hand off just so he could be separated from him.

He _needed_ his left hand, to.. you know, fight akuma and stuff. Allen looked off to the side, hoping his silver-blue eyes weren't betraying him by conveying any sort of emotion he was feeling.

"Plus, this could be a chance you two could get to know each other. Stop terrorizing each every finder there is out there." _Not to mention this feud was half started because of a finder. _Allen knew Komui wanted to say that, he knew for fucking sure he just wanted to say that.

Any who, back to reality.

"How the hell am I supposed to know a bean sprout when it's too short to see over my shoulder?" Kanda glared at Komui, slamming Allen's arm on the desk, now using it to his advantage. Allen only flopped around like a dead-fish, in his own lala-land of fantasies and possibilities.

Komui only smiled stoically at the man before him. "You might want to stop moving around so much, you might hurt Allen." his eyes turned to the boy who shook his head.

"Kanda's right! Besides the short part... I'm not short!" he swung his right hand upwards to up-hand the Japanese man, but Kanda quickly grabbed his right wrist and held it up in the air.

"Don't you dare." he growled into his face.

Allen stared into the other ones deep cobalt eyes with such anger, it could kill an animal with one look.

The tension in the air could literally be tangible if not for Komui breaking the utterly disastrous silence, "Okay you two. I'm sorry that this happened, but I don't have a spare key or anything. Just, don't destroy each other." Komui said and then waved them goodbye.

Allen bit his lip while Kanda swore under his breath.

He couldn't help but give sideways glances towards the man side him, then look away quickly as soon as the Japanese man realized his looks. The Brit only let out an exasperated sigh, silence overcoming them.

As they walked down the hallway, Allen couldn't help but notice the glances they had received and felt his temperature heighten in embarrassment. "I don't like this any more than you do, Kanda, but maybe we should.. you know.. try to get along? For the sake of Komui and everyone else in the order?" Allen looked at the ground, not daring to make eye contact with the other one.

He didn't respond. Allen sighed, _Figures. He probably wont even speak to me for the time being.. I _hate _my life with a burning passion. _He wanted to cry, but thinking of how unmanly it would have been to.. cry, he decided against it.

Then he thought about it. Where was he going to sleep? There was no way he was going to share a bed with Kanda _again_. The last time it didn't go so well. _When Lavi get's back.. I'm so going to kill him. _He silently vowed to himself.

It seems the two of them had at least one thing in mind, food. After their two month mission, the both of them hadn't gotten any of their favorite foods, and not even enough to keep them going of their _least_ favorite foods.

Allen wished he was someone else. Anyone but himself at the moment.

-later that day-

"Brother?"

Komui opened his eyes, his head currently being rested on his left hand while he held a pen in his other hand. "Yes, Len~a~lee?" he asked.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked, setting his coffee cup down on his mahogany desk that was completely littered with unsigned paperwork.

The older Chinese man grinned. "Maybe."

"How come you told them you didn't have the key?" she asked, grabbing the silvery key and held it in her hand. Komui blinked at her, "You know what? I don't even want to know." she set the key back down and sighed.

"Men.. I'll never understand them.." she whispered under her breath.

-same time but in another room (Sorry, this author does not write transition scenes so well. ^^;; )-

"Kanda quit pulling! Slow down! Ow, that hurts!"

"Che. If you can't keep up then just let me drag you."

Allen sighed, he had been doing that a lot that day. He glared at Kanda and just walked beside the other one at a extremely fast pace. Allen really couldn't agree to call it _walking_... but he just shrugged it off and grudgingly followed Kanda.

"Hey Kanda.. I guess I should ask you this.. because you know.. our situation. Where am I going to sleep? I mean.. there's no way in _hell_ am I sleeping with you again..." his voice trailed off as he felt his cheek's grow crimson.

At first, he wasn't expecting an answer from the Asian man- "Whether you like it.. which I don't like it, you'll have to sleep with me whether you want to or not..." he said, his voice crackling with a sort of force.

_Was it really that painful to say that? _Allen sighed and looked off to the side. "If it makes you any better, I'll try not to move." he mumbled. He knew Kanda was a light sleeper, but woke up when ever he wanted to.

Basically the Japanese man still had complete control over his body even when he was unconscious.

Allen was envious of that much control over his body.

He could barely control his sexual urges. Allen was a masochist, and masochist that enjoyed painful... pleasure? He couldn't blame puberty, no, because in all honesty Allen had already gone through the worst of puberty's problems.

Allen shook his head. _What am I even thinking about?_ He glowered at the ground, wishing it would crumble so he could fall to his death. But his life had hated him more than he hated himself.

_Although, this could be interesting.. getting to see _Kanda_ in his regular day... or.. as regular as being hand-cuffed to someone else can be. _Allen thought as he looked at Kanda in his peripheral vision, hoping that he wouldn't see.

-later...atnight after two fights, one which Lenalee had stopped, and the other one ended in the Head Nurse yelling at both of them for fighting almost getting each other hurt-

Allen lay in a strange room, an even stranger person laying right beside him. He turned his head to see Kanda's back facing him, soundless. Allen wondered if he really was even asleep. _The man is good at pretending..._

His left arm was above his head, on a pillow, near Kanda's hand. (As far as the hand-cuff allowed. Allen grumbled and shook his wrist in sorrow) He sighed and turned his head towards the wall closest to him.

If this was how his day's were going to go for until they got that damn key, he didn't know how he was going to survive. Kanda was probably the most anti-social, silent, evil... Allen could go on forever with his list's.. but aside from that, Kanda was anti-social!

Allen did not want to spend his well, well deserved days away from a mission. Let alone be it a month, and a full week mission.. in Russia... with Kanda. Again, being anti-social.

Maybe he should try to get some sleep. If he wanted to at least try and survive the day's, maybe he should try to get into a different sleeping schedule..

Then another thought occurred to him.

Where's Tim?

-morning-

He lay there, watching the sun rise in Kanda's very small window. His eyes blood-shot. He cursed in his mind. Allen Walker had not gotten any sleep. He wanted to cry.

The sun was barely up when he felt Kanda shift beside him.

Allen swore that man was like a vampire. A vampire, yes, he said that twice. When the clock strikes a certain time, your dead to the world, when it strikes another certain time, your alive again.

That's what it was like with Kanda.

When Kanda sat up, Allen was forced to sit up as well. (His back cracked in the process, a painful way too.) "What the fuck are you doing? Get up." Kanda said in annoyed tone at how Allen slumped down, his arm twisted in an odd angle over his shoulder, the boy too tired to hear his words.

"I'm tired." he moaned sleepily.

-magical pov switch of Kanda-

"You're supposed to fucking sleep at nighttime you fucking idiot." he replied and continued to pull Allen off the bed, who only allowed himself to be dragged. "You annoy me!" he yelled, not caring if anyone else heard.

The white haired boy didn't respond, only closed his eyes and his head slumped forward. "Fucking unbelievable.. first on stuck with _it_ on a mission now I'm stuck with _it _for a whole entire week." he looked back at Allen, who was breathing softly.

Had fallen asleep right when he wanted to leave. "Why the fuck couldn't you go to sleep when the sun wasn't already up?" Sighing, he just sat there, on the bed beside Allen who slept soundlessly and peacefully.

Kanda _had_ a heart. He most definitely did not want to have to drag a moyashi around all day, because by gods, that kid was heavy! There was no way he was going to drag him around, so he just accepted he was going to sleep.

But another little... _TINY _part of him was gnawing at his brain that told him to let the kid sleep for the rest of the day. _**Tiny**_.

And that's what he did. He, god knows how long, watched the kid sleep. People probably wondered where Allen was. He could honestly care if people worried about himself, but Allen was a different story. If Allen didn't show up for at least lunch, Kanda would be the pinpoint of blame.

Of asking, "_Where's Allen's body?_"

Kanda might not like the beansprout, but he would never go as far as _killing_ him. He wasn't _that_ cold, he would at least maim him. A scar or two... but that's beside the point.

Plus, he knew the little beansprout would be whining if he had no food in his stomach by sundown. Memories from back in Russia... the damn kid had whined so much about his lack of food. It made Kanda want to rip his hair out in frustration.

How mature.

Destroyer of time? Kanda doubted that. Allen could barely destroy another human being, let alone be it a Noah. Was it because of the kid's relationship to the Noah's that had stopped him from killing the Noah, or was it just because he was that soft?

Kanda hated softy's. If you can't kill someone, then don't get involved with a war. Then again, he had no choice. All Innocence accommodator's had been forced at hand to join the Order.

He felt a slight movement beside him and he looked down and saw Allen's hand, more like entire arm was draped across his lap. "Mmm... kanda..." the boy murmured. Kanda was about to say something, but decided against it. He's dreaming.

But the boy thrashed again, almost hitting Kanda in the face with their, /chained/ connected hands, but Kanda was quick enough to grab the boy's wrist with his left hand. "Kandaaa...~" Allen moaned into the man's thigh, which he had currently had his face buried in.

"_Ah... stop it...hn.. aha.._" Kanda looked at the bean sprout's face. It was red, and not to mention the slight bulge in his pants. _How cute. Moyashi's finally going through puberty. _"...Kanda... hn.."

Now the Japanese other was looking down at the white haired companion(? no one is seen, the scene is like a desert) having an odd looking face, he couldn't tell if he were either disgusted or excited. The person who he seemed to 'hate so much' was having a wet-dream about him, in _his_ bed and his bedroom to top it off.

But wait, wasn't it when a human went through puberty, and they had a.. _wet-dream_.. the person they dreamed about is someone they have a crush on? Kanda paled instantly at that thought.

There was no way in he-ll that Allen Walker had fallen in love Kanda Yu.

"Hng... K-Kanda.." Allen's back arched slightly off the bed and his chained hand gripped onto Kanda's thigh tighter, making it almost unbearable for the older man.

It was impossible.

But then he heard the kid begin to pant then his wide, silver-blue eyes opened from his beauty(?) slumber. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." Kanda said in a sarcastic tone.

But what about yourself?

Allen blinked a bit then sat up, surprised. "Kanda!" he squeaked, almost falling backwards but the Japanese man pulled him back up by his wrist.

Do _you_ too think of him the same way?

"_Kanda_! How long has it been since I fell asleep?" he asked, taking his right hand up to rub his eye. (Allen Walker did not want to piss Kanda off more than he probably already had.)

_Why should I? He's a short beansprout, a weakling who need's his friends to help protect him in his worst moments. I have no time to waste fawning over a beansprout like him. _Kanda thought defiantly.

"How should I know? I lost count of time."

As if on cue, his stomach growled. "You missed breakfast, and made me miss it too. You'll have to pay me for that later." The white haired boy swallowed hard, had he done something to piss him off? Because Kanda Yu was acting much more different than yesterday.

Kanda Yu, had realized that he had fallen in love with Allen Walker. The destroyer of time and a second exorcist?

Ironic.

-scene transition of magical nyan kitties-

-Allen pov-

Allen sighed. He was most likely going to die, he didn't spare a glance at Kanda as they walked close by each other, Allen made sure it was far away as the hand-cuff allowed them to be. They had run into Lenalee, she spared Allen a pitiful look.

He only shrugged and his eyes told the whole story.

Also, he was afraid of Kanda because of his dream. He had.. _that_ dream again. And worst of all, right next to Kanda!

Praying to god, he hoped he hadn't said anything in his sleep.

(_"Ah... stop it...hn.. aha.."_)

At least it hadn't been a full-out wet-dream like a lot of the other times he had when he was alone. He was grateful fate at least still had a sliver of happiness left for him.

He would never admit it to the world, but maybe to himself, that he had fallen for the dark, terrifying, Japanese man who goes by the name of Kanda Yu.

The whitette sent a careful glance at Kanda, who was staring back at him. It made him feel uneasy. "Um.. h-hi.. Kanda." he looked away, feeling the heat pulse off himself. Kanda wasn't generally a warm person, but would he accept someome as warm as Allen?

"Yuuuuu-chaaaannnn."

Allen groaned as he heard the same voice of a stupid rabbit coming after them. Kanda spun around, dragging Allen off his feet and pulling him to the ground, laying their dazed, barely able to pay attention to what they were saying.

"You like my gift?"

"When I get out of these cuff's, I'm going to murder you. Moyashi, why, of all people, moyashi?" he hissed.

Lavi only looked at poor Allen who was being abused by the floor. "Because ever since you two got back from your mission, everyone's been on edge because of the murderous aura's you two were showing off. Plus, don't act as if I cannot see the signs." he said, now making eye contact with Kanda.

Kanda lifted an eyebrow in puzzlement, the words snapped Allen out of his daze. "What signs?" Allen and Kanda both said in unison.

The rabbit only twitched his whisker's and then made a dash for the end of the hallway.

The two exorcist had made a run after their new-found prey. "I'm going to skin you alive, baka usagi!" Kanda shouted, Lavi almost tripped but regained is composure.

As the two followed the quick, dashing rabbit they neared a corner. The rail their only means of saftey on those steps. Lavi, what have you done now?

"I'm going to kill you!"

Time seemed to slow down as he tripped over something, and tumbled backwards. He felt the middle of his back press against the rail as he desperately tried to grab on to something to save him from falling down the flight of steps.

He felt going over the edge, but then a strong hand grabbed onto his collar and roughly pulled him back over and he felt two strong arms wrap around him.

As soon as he regained himself Kanda was staring at him. "What?" he asked in a daze.

"You idiot. You do realize you could have died just now?" Kanda sounded angry and... worried. Allen blinked and looked around himself and realized they were kneeling on the ground.

"Oh..."

"You stupid.. idiotic.. moyashi!" he growled in anger. "You nearly scared me-" Kanda's voice trailed off into a growl.

Allen blinked, was he about to say.. no.. best not get his hopes up. He shook his head and slowly stood up, Kanda stood up too. "Why didn't you let me fall?"

"Because then I would have had to fall with you, no way in hell do I plan to fall down five fucking flights of steps." Allen laughed nervously.

"What the fuck ever. Let's just go get our fucking lunch and be over with the day." He began to pull Allen towards the cafeteria, who whined in response.

Saying something along the lines of "Don't pull on me! Hey! Ow! That hurt's you bastard!"

All the while, Komui sat in the shadows, like the creeper he is, and watched the two fight constantly.

"_Like an' old married couple._" He whispered again.

-later in lunch-

Allen gave out a presumptuous sniff. "Why do you eat that stuff? It smell's weird." he looked at Kanda, who was eating rather slowly. The other only gave a quick glance towards him, then went back to eating.

The white haired boy's dishes were already empty, cleaned and crumb-free.

Giving out a large sigh, Allen just stared at the table unsure of what to say really.

Then an idea struck his head.

"So Kanda, sleep well?"

No response.

Allen felt as if a ton of brick's had been dropped on his head, embarrassment creeping over him. Embarrassed because he didn't know what to say to Kanda. His head hung in defeat.

What was he going to do?


End file.
